Smile for me
by RunaRina
Summary: Kaito wasn't expecting this when he was on his way to his new apartment this morning. Really, what are the chances that the famous detective of the East would end up as his next door neighbor? Kaito's birthday fic! Kaishin/Shinkai


Tired as hell and with lack of sleep, you got this fic.. sorry if it's not up to standards but i would just like to post something for Kai's bday.. enjoy!

Summary:

Kaito wasn't expecting this when he was on his way to his new apartment this morning.

Really, what are the chances that the famous detective of the East would end up as his next door neighbor?

Kaito's birthday fic!

Kaishin/Shinkai

* * *

Kaito wasn't expecting this when he was on his way to his new apartment this morning.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Oh! Yeah. Just fine." Kaito blinked at the hand waving in front of him, still feeling a bit dazed. "Thanks for offering. I would like to take you up on your offer if you don't mind." He continued, facial expression turning sheepish.

The other chuckled a bit, a small smile tugging his lips. "I insist."

Heaving up the box he's previously holding, Kaito continued his way to his rented apartment room. The other following in his steps with his own set of small boxes.

"I'm Kudou Shinichi, by the way"

Really, what are the chances that the famous detective of the East would end up as his next door neighbor?

Despite his inner musings Kaito replied, giving the detective a beaming smile.

"Kuroba Kaito"

* * *

Kudou, as Kaito have observed from their previous meeting, wasn't very talkative at all. Well, he knew that much from his uh.. detective watching in the past, but Kudou not being talkative is not the whole point. He doesn't talk much but he does have a great sense of humour, and his attentiveness made up for his lack of being verbose.

The detective was fun to talk to. They talked for hours as he helped Kaito bring his things up and settle a bit, as if they've been friends for a long time before this. Which in a way they are, if you count in their friendly rivalry and chases under the moonlight.

Maybe he should befriend the detective outside of heists. The rate of his alter ego being discovered —if he wasn't already —is high, but he'll take the risk.

Besides, he's nothing if not an over achiever with a love for challenges.

This will be fun!

* * *

"Kuroba, are you free for tonight?"

"What, asking me out on a date already detective?"

Kudou's blush was fetching.

* * *

The second time Kaito was invited over to Kudo's apartment for dinner, the detective seems to suddenly have made an epiphany while chewing on a piece of meat. Choking, he chugged down his glass of water, leaving Kaito feeling bemused.

When Kudou stared at him intensely after, he knew he was found out. So he just stared right back and grinned sharply, holding his ground.

The detective was the one who cracked up first, followed closely by the magician.

They didn't say anything about Kaito being Kid and just left it at that.

* * *

"Aoko!" Kaito greeted his childhood friend enthusiastically after seeing her for the first time in weeks. "And Hakuba" He added in as an afterthought.

Ever since the two had been together, one cannot be seen without the other and this irritated Kaito to no end. He just can't hang out with his best friend without some prick detective accusing him of being Kid all day!

It's fun at first but it gets old after some time.

Hakuba looked exasperated. "Kuroba"

"Bakaito! Don't be rude to Saguru-kun!"

"Why am I even here today? It's sunday! I just want to sleep all day long and maybe play some games or pratice my magic, or—" Kaito was cut off by a mop swinging near his face, which he dodged expertly.

"I told you! You're meeting my new friends! They're also bringing their friend along, so be nice!" Aoko huffed, as if she's scolding a child to behave.

Kaito sighed internally.

Honestly, Aoko is very persistent today, saying that he should totally meet her friends over for lunch. Secretly, he feels like she's trying to be his wingman —wingwoman in this case, if that even makes sense— but he really doesn't need Aoko getting involved in his love life.

He's just not interested right now.

Aoko suddenly beamed over Kaito's right shoulder before waving and calling to who seems to be the friends he'll be introduced to. "Ran-chan!"

Blinking at the name, —because really, the irony if that's who he thinks it is— Kaito turned to see three figures walking their way. And promptyly burst out into fits of laughter.

"Kaito!" Aoko shouted after whacking her friend in the head for the embarassing display, looking ready to explode.

"You must be Nakamori-san and Hakuba-san then?" The unmistakable voice of Kudou asked, covering up a snicker my coughing into his hand.

Suzuki-chan looked surprised as well as Mouri-chan. "We haven't told you their names Shinichi, how did you know?"

Two eeriely alike voices said at the same time while pointing at the other "He's my next door neighbor."

To say that the day had become a lot more fun with Kudou was an understatement.

Especially after lunch when Hakuba paled after realizing the implications of Kudou being neighbors with his number one Kid suspect and not doing a single thing about it.

Hmm.. Kudou's not exactly helping him per se, but making the half-brit think so for now won't be so bad of a prank.

Asking the detective's permission subtly so as to not offend him, Kaito stopped at the amused smile Kudou discreetly gave him.

Were his eyes always so blue?

Kaito stared at the detective a bit more before blanching, even as he felt his cheeks redden and his heart threaten to beat out of his chest.

 _Oh no._

* * *

It was official. He was in love with Kudou.

Eyes wide and heart pounding erratically, Kaito stared at the openly laughing detective before him.

He's given him a small charm with a clover and a spade dangling from it after a heist he's planned dedicated to celebrate the detective's birthday. He certainly wasn't expecting the bright laugh and breath taking smile being directed to him at the moment by the heisei holmes.

"Thank you for the gift Kid."

And Kaito knew then and there that he was doomed for the detective.

* * *

This day marks his sixth month since moving in and meeting Kudou at the lobby, but he hasn't seen much of the other lately. He thought that since they appeared to be school mates at college with a nice schedule to go with, he can maybe go hang out with the other. But his luck seems to be running low lately when it comes to the detective.

Kudou seems to be spending more and more of his time at the precinct or running into cases that Kaito rarely sees him anymore.

If he didn't know any better, he would think that the other was avoiding him. He might as well be, with how many times he's declined Kaito's invitations to drink coffee —even with his clear addiction to the black tar liquid —with absurd excuses.

The magician has been triyng all sorts of plans into trying to ask the detective out, but so far nothing seems to be working.

He's tried giving him blue roses everyday, starting right after the lunch date with their friends and he's rewarded with a blush from the other. Their friends seem to know what he's up to with their knowing looks, but Kudou remains oblivious to the gesture. Seemingly chalking it up to Kaito being Kaito.

He keeps on getting mixed signals, and whether Kudou is interested or not is still up to debate. He doesn't even know if he swing that way.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and dozed off into dream land.

He'll think back on it if he didn't have a huge migraine.

* * *

Being sick on the day of one's birthday is absolutely kill joy. Kaito decided before taking a pill to his mouth and washing it with water.

Kaito doesn't always get sick. It has been years since his last flu. But when he did get sick, it's too much too hot and he'll be bed ridden for a week with how bad it is.

He's feeling a lot better now but he decided not to risk it in case of another fever spike.

The doorbell rang, and he got up from being slumped to the couch to see who it is.

Kudou Shinichi stood in front of him with a huge box in hand, looking like he's gone through hell and back. He certainly wouldn't mind the view if not for the sudden spike of dizziness that made him wobble a bit.

"Aoko-san said you're sick. But I didn't think it'll be this bad."

Taking the brunette by the hand, Shinichi let himself in and closed the door behind before stirring Kaito to the bedroom.

"I'll be back." he murmured after checking his temlerature by hand, pushing the other to bed and walking back outside. Taking the box with him.

The detective came back after a minute with a basin of cold water and a washcloth. Dipping the cloth in, he carefully wringed the cloth of any exess water and placed it on the magician's now burning forehead.

"Hey Shinichi?"

Shinichi blinked, a bit startled by the use of his first name and the fact that Kaito hasn't said anything 'till now.

"Yes Kaito?" Shinichi replied, flushing a bit, but deciding that being in first name basis isn't such a big of a deal.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Kaito slurred.

Frowning, the detective flipped the cloth over. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

Kaito knew the fever's talking and he might regret it later but said it anyway. "Because I really really like you, and.. you're avoiding me. I'm sorry."

When Shinichi doesn't reply for what seemed like forever, he nearly panicked before something soft was pressed to his lips.

"I was planning on asking you out on your birthday, but you just have to have the best timing in the world to be sick." Shinichi murmured against his lips.

Kaito looked confused. "I thought.. You're practically avoiding me!"

"I was advancing my work to take a day off so I'll be free today." Shinichi straightened, looking apologetic. "I even made you cake, but it seems like you'll just have to eat it later."

 _Oh. So that's what the box is for._

"So?" Shinichi asked, looking hopeful.

"So what?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I just told you I cleared my work for today and was planning to ask you out on your birthday. So?"

Kaito laughed. "You tell me genius. I don't quite get it."

Shinichi smiled, looking both fond and exasperated. "Fine, fine. Will you go out with me?"

Kaito's laugh and smile was blinding. "You didn't need to ask"

* * *

Happy bday Kaito!


End file.
